Re:Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope
by KKD Silver
Summary: (Note: Rewrite has fewer OCs) Found with Amnesia by the Shepards Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, Logan joins them to find his purpose. But due to a threat greater than Brigands and Plegia about to arise, Logan dons a mysterious power granted to him and becomes Kamen Rider Wizard. Constantly dreading the worst, will he fall to despair, or will he bring about the true Awakening of Hope?
1. Premonition: Invisible Threads

This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time series of tales. Please read the new Mataranger vs Inikanger story first if you want to start from the beginning. Now onto the author intro that is... kinda old.

* * *

 **KKD: Well, needless to say, it's been a while since I worked on this. But after looking over the original, I have to say it could use more focus. Unlike last time, I'm not bombarding myself with a plethora of characters I get from dozens of readers. I'm limiting that to closer friends here on Fanfiction. Regardless, the story will be rewritten with that in mind, and I'll try and plan out support conversations better. Not everyone I asked participated, but it's better than what I thought before. Anyway, I figured now would be a good time to try getting this out considering I got Fire Emblem Warriors and a Nintendo Switch (finally). So, let's begin.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: KKD doesn't own any of the content within this story except for his own original characters and concepts within. The Fire Emblem Franchise is property of Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners. Kamen Rider is property of Toei, BandaiNamco, Shotaro Ishinomori and its respective owners. Please support the official release.**

* * *

" _RRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _It just seemed like a battle like none before. A blue haired lord (clad in blue with some silver armor) was fighting against a dark haired and tanned skin sorcerer, the former wielding a familiar blade known as Falchion while the sorcerer fought using the power of a single tome to make his hands spark with a dark lightning at him. The two went at it for a while until two armored figures joined in the fight._

 _The first of them being a male in a mostly black bodysuit with silver trim (a cloak-like appearance around the legs), red on his helmet, chest, wrists, and ankles, all while having a mystic theme to him, including having dragon designs etched into his shoulders, a strange silver belt with a buckle featuring two levers on either side of a gold-trimmed black hand design, and a loop of rings on his left hip (with a ring on each hand). He wielded some sort of strange weapon that had the same gold-trimmed hand as some sort of attachment to this weapon that seemed to be a sword, but could easily flick down and turn into what appeared to be a gun of sorts firing off silver bullets engulfed in fire._

 _The second figure was a female that was also clad in a black bodysuit, with the exception of having short white gloves reaching up to the wrists. The armor adorning her body being mostly golden with the left shoulder pad designed with the head of a lion, and the chest having its mane, the right shoulder pad having just a tuft of hair. Even her helmet looked like that of a lion's with a silver mouthpiece, green eyes, and red gem in between. Her black and silver belt was somewhat similar to the male's, but the centerpiece in the buckle had the face of a lion emerging from what appeared to be cage doors with two odd pieces hanging off the sides with indents in each, and on her own black ring loop, compared to the refined gemmed rings the male figure used, are the female's own rings which were all hexagonal with somewhat pronged edges, different flatter designs that also showed more detail in them, and all black instead of silver. Her weapon of choice appears to be a form of rapier in the same gold and silver as her own attire, but having a die inside of the hilt that would spin, and an indent similar to those on her belt buckle._

 _As the sorcerer fired off a few dark fireballs at the blue haired lord, the golden lion armored female helped him dodge before thrusting her rapier at the dark man, who swiftly dodged. Yet this left him open to a few shots from the black and ruby-clad man with his gun. However, the shots missed at first as the sorcerer seemingly vanished._

" _Where'd he go?!" the female gawked as the blue haired lord looked above them._

" _Up there!" he shouted, the three looking up to see their foe creating another sphere of dark magic, firing it down upon them as they all dodged in time, the jewel-clad man firing fiery silver bullets back up at the dark-skinned man, who just vanished again._

" _You fool!" the sorcerer scoffed as a sudden burst of blue lightning hit the lord, knocking him down to his knees, as he struggled up with Falchion after the smoke cleared._

" _Chrom! You alright?" the gold-clad female checked to make sure, as her male partner looked to see the dark man forming another sphere of dark magic, cackling loudly as he prepared to launch it._

" _DIE!" he shouted, firing the sphere as the red and black armored man swapped rings on his right hand, using the levers on his buckle to flip the hand (currently set on the right handed side) twice to reset it on the right side again, switching rings on his right hand to a ring with an orange jewel with silver helping it depict a dragon holding a shield, holding the ring out in front of his buckle._

 _ **=DEFEND! PLEASE=**_

 _Thus, when he was in front of his allies, the man in black, silver, and red armor held out his right hand, creating a barrier between him and the blast. Once it dissipated, the armored man glared at the sorcerer from under his helmet, the latter also glaring his red eyes at the warrior as Chrom and the gold-clad female stood up, standing side-by-side with their ally, Chrom standing in between the two armor-clad beings._

" _This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us now Logan, Lora, and no 'destiny' can change that._

" _Of course," the girl, Lora, nodded as she prepared her rapier, "With our combined might, we can keep these fools from bringing forth the despair they desired to bring."_

" _Right. After all… in the face of this great evil… we are… the final hope," Logan nodded, shifting his weapon into its sword mode._

" _Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it," Chrom added._

" _Now… it's showtime!"_

 _The three begin to approach the the sorcerer who began to cackle._

" _Ha ha ha! Why do you resist? You are no hopes for anyone, final or not. Despair shall come to all, and all shall end in despair," the sorcerer scowled._

" _You're wrong, Validar!" Chrom shouted, rushing in, blade slashing at the sorcerer, who deflected the strikes with his magic._

" _Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" Validar scoffed, preparing his tome once more as the threesome rush in, "The Fell Dragon shall rise again, and bring forth the ultimate Sabbath on all mankind!"_

 _After one or two strikes from each of the three combatants, the sorcerer, Validar, launched another blast of powerful dark magic, which Logan swiftly defended._

" _Well, I guess we should go all out… right Wizard?" Lora checked with Logan, naming his hero form, as she slipped on a blue ring with a golden lion design that had red eyes and a cyan crystal in its head._

" _Yea. It's Lunchtime, Beast," Wizard smirked, naming Lora's hero form, as he pulled out a silver ring with a diamond, the designs looking very regal in it making it look like a crown._

 _Wizard placed his ring on his left finger while Beast placed hers on her right as she went first, slamming it into the side of her buckle before removing it._

 _ **=HYPER! GO! HY-HY-HY-HYPER!=**_

 _With the sound of a lion roar, a golden magic circle appeared before Beast as it phased over her along with a golden aura chimera, her black bodysuit turning blue, with the torso now having the lion more prominent on the chest with red eyes and mouth, a new crest over her red eyes, golden mouthpiece, and blue helmet to match the mane. And in place of the rapier, she now wielded a blue and gold pistol with an elongated ring spot, and lion designs all over it. Then, Wizard flipped a switch on his belt, making the hand design go to a left handed one as he flashed his left hand over the buckle, creating a glittery white pulse_

 _ **=INFINITY! PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DO! BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON~!=**_

 _After a burst of the glittery white magic via the circle and a flying crystal aura dragon, Wizard's bodysuit was now a brilliant silver, and the ruby was replaced by a beautifully cut diamond look, having added guards to his hips, a high collar and broad pointed shoulder pads, a small gold, silver, and ruby dragon at the base of his neck, and his helmet was like his ring in which it was resembling a diamond and a beautiful crown._

 _Despite what happened, all Validar could do was laugh._

" _Seriously?! A change in appearance will do you NOTHING to stop the Fell Dragon! Despair is imminent! There is no hope left!" Validar scoffed._

" _You're so wrong, Validar!" Beast growled, preparing her gun, Chrom wielded Falchion, ready to strike as Wizard walked slowly, stood between his compatriots, and simply held up his Infinity Ring hand._

" _...Ore ga saigo no kibou da," he muttered as he did so._

 _Validar scoffed at this as he launched more spells at Wizard, but none of them did a thing to the armored mage… or rather Dread Fighter._

" _Koi! Dragon!" Wizard shouted as the crystal dragon appeared again, shapeshifting into a sort of sword-axe hybrid weapon, held in the sword position, the crystal shattering to reveal the red guard that was the dragon's wings, the silver head, golden neck, the same hand symbol on one side, and even the dragon's tail was the blade, and Wizard grabbed it by the handle for sword mode before flipping it over._

 _ **=TURN ON!=**_

 _Wizard then charged in with his AxCalibur (its white wing beyond the red glowing a rainbow of colors), slashing at Validar as Beast blasted him from her position and Chrom readied Falchion. After Beast launched a few blasts at Validar, Wizard slashed using his AxCalibur and Chrom joined in using Falchion, both knocking the sorcerer back a bit._

" _Time to end this!" Chrom scowled, reeling back his blade, "Beast! Wizard! NOW!"_

" _Saa, Main Dish da!" Beast smirked, opening the jaw of her blue ring, revealing the red inner mouth as she prepared to place it in the spot below the mirror device in the position the gun's hammer would be in while Wizard held his weapon so the hand design was facing Validar._

" _Finale da," Wizard responded as Beast placed her ring in the place on her gun, causing the mirror to light up, revealing a lion face behind it, and Wizard high-fived the hand on his Ax._

 _ **=HYPER!=**_

 _ **=HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!=**_

 _With that, Beast aimed her gun at Validar as Chrom prepared his blade while Wizard swung his AxCalibur around as it got bigger and bigger._

 _ **=KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA! KIRAKIRA!=**_

 _After a few swings made it giant sized, Wizard leaped into the air, ready to slash down on Validar with his AxCalibur._

" _NOW!" Chrom shouted, rushing in as Beast let her ring out of her gun._

 _ **=MAGNUM STRIKE!=**_

 _Beast then fired her finisher attack, creating a golden aura chimera that leaped out and chomped on Validar before Chrom slashed at him with Falchion before Wizard finally came down with his AxCalibur, delivering a massive blow to the sorcerer as he stood frozen in place._

 _After a huge explosion, Wizard's AxCalibur reverted to its normal size as Validar fell to his knees, and then to the ground, still emitting dark magic. Still, Beast and Wizard sighed with relief as they looked at a panting Chrom. They all smiled at each other until Wizard noticed something._

" _Grah! This isn't over!" Validar managed to growl with glowing red eyes before summoning one last orb of dark magic and aiming it at Chrom, "DAMN YOU ALL~!"_

" _ABENAI!" Wizard shouted, confusing Beast and Chrom before the armored Dread Fighter pushed the two aside and stood in between them and the sphere, taking the impact of the blast, the area turning white for him._

 _After a bit, the armor faded from Wizard's body, revealing a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black cloak black gloves, all over a white shirt, light brown pants, black boots, and some silver trim. On the cloak's back, it has four circular patterns in red, blue, green, and yellow, all inside a silver circle. This man collapsed to the ground, drained of energy as Beast's armor faded, revealing herself to be a woman with purple hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wore a similar cloak to Logan, but the cloak is trimmed mostly in gold and had a different pattern on her back. Lora rushed over with Chrom to help Logan to his feet, all three panting._

" _Logan!" Lora responded in a panic._

" _Are you alright?" Chrom asked, holding up Logan's head._

" _Ugh… y-yea, I'm fine… but… what about Validar? Did that attack…?" Logan grunted as Chrom and Lora helped him up._

" _That's the end of him."_

 _Logan just panted, struggling to regain himself as he looked up and saw the remains of Validar fading away in a pillar of purple smoke and dark magic._

" _Thanks to you two, we carried the day," Chrom started, "We can rest easy now. At long last..."_

 _However, before Chrom could finish this, Logan gripped his head in pain as his heart rate suddenly spiked, vision blurred and pulsing red as he tried to slow his breathing, and his ever increasing heartbeat rang in his head along as the voices around him were muffled. He gripped his head tighter, and his hyperventilating got the attention of Chrom and Lora._

" _Logan?" Lora asked, backing up a bit._

" _...What's wrong?" Chrom asked, about to help Logan, who grunted in his hyperventilation when he stood up, "Hey, hang on-"_

 _*SHANK!*_

 _Chrom grunted in pain as Logan seemed to regain himself finally, stepping back to find a bolt of lightning magic pierced through Chrom like a sword or dagger. What's worse for Logan as Chrom steps further back, is that he saw the residual sparks of electricity coming from his own hand, indicating that he jammed it through Chrom himself._

" _No… Wh-What have I done?! ...Ch-Chrom, I… I'm sorry, I-" he started while Lora stared back the whole time in complete shock._

" _This is not your... your fault…" Chrom grunted out as he seemed to feel the last of his energy fading from him due to the still jolting bolt in his chest, "Promise me… you'll escape from this place… please, go…"_

 _With these few words, Chrom collapses to the ground, the bolt dissipating as Lora just stood there, looking very horrified of what happened as Logan got down on his knees next to Chrom's still form._

" _No… no no! Chrom! CHROM!" he cried out, tears falling from his eyes, feeling great remorse for what happened to his friend before screaming to the heavens in despair, "CHROOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_

 _As the howls of despair reached above, Validar's laughter echoed in the air._

* * *

How did this ever happen? Why did this happen? Or did it? ...Yea, it's really confusing now, isn't it? My name is Logan, and yes, I'm the same Logan who became the hero in this story known as Wizard, and this story is rather complicated… but I'll take what I can to recall the events as best as possible. And the events as I remember them, happened about two or three years prior to this event, which I saw as a sort of vision… and while I didn't know it yet, I'd vow to prevent this from happening, ending all the despair brought by Validar and the threat of the Phantoms… as I bring forth the new Awakening of Hope.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepards are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, and the Shepards as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

* * *

 **KKD: Yea, this one's not that different from the original, I just thought I'd inform everyone how this one was gonna go down. Still, I look forward to writing this properly. Hopefully, we'll see what can happen in the future of this project. With that, I bid you guys farewell for now. Until next time, ore wa KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

* * *

To complete this Super Hero Time, please go see Hope the Victor's profile and read MLP: Resurrection of Harmony...


	2. Prologue: The Verge of History

This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time series of tales. Please read the new Mataranger vs Inikanger story first if you want to start from the beginning. Now onto the author intro that is... kinda old.

* * *

 **KKD: So yea… didn't see this one coming. This story is officially a part of the new Super Hero Time on my profile with help from Hope the Victor. I'm glad I got an excuse to post this story and get back to work on Mataranger in a way, but it still felt unexpected in a way. Regardless, let's get back into the action with this story of Logan. And again, this may seem exactly like the original, but I promise, there will be differences beginning next time. DISCLAIMERS!**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepards are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

* * *

For me, after bearing witness to the premonition, the first thing I recalled was blackness, nothing to see, just the feel of some breeze on my face. Then, I heard voices above me.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING!" a female voice responded, no one noticing me slowly opening my eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" a familiar male voice asked the female.

"I… I dunno…" she admitted when I finally opened my eyes, seeing Chrom and a girl in a yellow and white dress, white stockings and brown boots visible by the spike 'cage' holding up her skirt, a brown corset of sorts, a white headdress which had buttons surrounding her face, and a ponytail on either side of her head.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!" the girl smiled, as I simply nodded in response.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Gimme your hand," Chrom replied, holding out his hand to me, as I slowly reached up, noticing a strange marking on my right hand, consisting of what appeared to be six eyes spread out like butterfly wings that were connected by a few zig-zagged lines, but nonetheless, no one saw this mark as Chrom helped me to my feet as I saw we were in some open grassy field, "You all right?"

"Y-Yes… Thank you, Chrom," I smiled, making the others look at me with confusion.

"Ah, then you know who I am, then?" Chrom replied in response to what I said, making me realize something about it.

"No, actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…" I confessed; I recognized him from the vision, but I never met him prior.

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom inquired of me.

"My name is… it's…" I started, but I couldn't figure out my own name, like I had completely forgotten it, "Hmm?"

"...You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" the girl realized.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," a man with short brown hair, standing much taller than the others in his silver and blue armor that covered most of his body responded, not buying me not knowing anything, "We're to believe you remember Milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-But it's the truth!" I insisted.

"What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom responded.

"Just the same, Milord, I must emphasize caution," the man, now known as Frederick, insisted, "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then-we'll take him back to town to sort this out there."

"Wait a moment! Don't I get a say in this?!" I called out, getting the attention of Chrom and his comrades.

"Peace, friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come," Chrom told me as we began our trek to the nearest town.

* * *

A short walk later, I stopped for a bit as the trio with me stopped, turning to look at me.

"So, what will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" I asked Chrom, clearly not sure what will happen.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse," Chrom responded with a smile.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick asked before laughing, "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please," the girl responded to Frederick as Chrom looked to me.

"This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt," Chrom explained before noticing something was skipped the whole time, "I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that. the delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph!" the girl, who I now know as Lissa, pouted in response before regaining herself, turning to me with a soft smile, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening."

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" I asked, confused by the title.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just as Frederick the Wary here," Chrom chuckled.

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick stated, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"...I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Logan" I replied, suddenly remembering who I was, realizing that seconds after I said it, "...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Logan? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked as Lissa looked further down the path, "...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa panicked as the entire group looked to see the old medieval-style town looked like it had buildings ablaze.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" Chrom exclaimed, "Those blasted Brigands, no doubt. Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?" Frederick asked, referring to me.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouted.

The Shepherds ran towards the burning town, leaving me confused and behind.

"But what about-hmm…" I asked, awkwardly standing solo for a couple seconds, before finally running after the group.

* * *

 _Down in the town, a small band of brigands were attacking, led by a fur-covered barbarian that cackled as he held up his axe._

" _Gwa ha ha! Get to it lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" the barbarian smirked as he turned to a maiden woman, "Ain't that right, lass?"_

" _S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" she screamed just as Chrom led his Shepherds in, him wielding Falchion, Lissa holding a cleric's healing staff, and Frederick riding a horse with an axe and shield._

" _Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa gasped, seeing what was going on while in the town as a whole._

" _Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom assured, preparing Falchion once more_.

* * *

Having gotten into town while following the Shepherds, I made sure to pay for a bronze sword on the way, picking it up as I rushed over to the bazaar where Chrom and the others stood.

"Chrom! Wait!" I responded, quickly standing in front of the group, catching my breath.

"Logan! You followed us! Why?"

"I-I'm not certain myself," I admitted, genuinely unclear of what was going on at the moment and why I felt the sudden urge to help others, except now I was more determined to do so, "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

"I may not trust you, Logan, but if you're willing to fight by us, I will aid you with my axe," Frederick told me, holding up said axe, "Just remember that we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

I just nodded, pulling out my sword as well as unconsciously slipping out something in my other hand.

"So, Logan, I see you wear a sword. Is it-" Chrom noted before seeing a black book with golden text in my hand opposite the blade, "Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?"

"I… believe so?" I noted, unsure of what was going on when I examined the tome before looking at the nearest brigand, "I suppose I should check."

"You believe so?" Chrom questioned me with a nervous grunt, "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"No, I can control it, I'm sure," I assured, but that was a facade.

As I approached the brigand I saw, I sheathed my blade and flipped through the tome's pages, fumbling a little bit through the pages. Admittedly, my assurance to my team was more an assurance to myself to make sure we all could handle what was about to happen.

"Now, how did this work again?" I muttered, the text of the page looking familiar, and soon I recalled exactly how to utilize my magic, "Ah, yes…"

With that, I held the tome in my right hand before holding out my other hand and after feeling a surge of energy build up in me, a second after I was surrounded in a unique aura of magic before firing a blast of lightning at the ruffian, knocking him back a bit. I was so shocked by this that I didn't even notice him running at me, which caused me to get hit by his Bronze Sword, grunting in pain.

"Is anyone hurt? Chrom asked after he and the others took a shot at some of the brigands, "It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated."

"Indeed. Timely use of a staff or vulnerary should prevent the worst," I added, mentally surprising I remembered that much.

"We'll see who's delicate!" Lissa grinned, "I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Logan."

I nodded as we saw more of the brigands get closer. Chrom and Frederick seemed capable enough to handle themselves, but then Lissa got smacked by one axe-wielder. In response, I took my sword and swung at him, knocking his health down a bit.

"Here, let me help," Lissa offered as she healed me up, my response being a sigh as I was healed while Chrom deal with another grunt.

Soon, we were down to the last few goons, and we were being healed up.

"Still with us, Logan?" Chrom checked.

"Hmm… It's strange," I muttered, "Here on the battlefield… I can… Well, I can 'see' things."

"Hmm? See things? Like what?"

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle, magic potential… I must have studied this somewhere."

"Really? So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" Chrom asked as Lissa came to heal him up.

"Yea, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…"

I watched as Chrom and Frederick took out the rest of the goons before the brigand clad in furs approached us, my vision sensing some strong energies coming off of him, resulting in a strangely colored aura.

"Are you alright, Logan?" Chrom checked, with me just nodding in response, but I was anxious to rush after the brigand and keep him from the innocent, "Don't rush into danger."

"I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry," I assured.

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend," he smiled, "Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"Well… thank you, but… I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Um… I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side… it's fuzzy… wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed… Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!"

I didn't know how, but somehow that felt exactly like what we needed to do.

"That won't last you long," the brigand smirked as we all suddenly saw something up with his face, his face suddenly gaining some features of a wolf of sorts, "Here, sheepy, sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

With that, the man made a sudden transformation before our eyes. The man grinned as his body gained lots of black and grey fur, his eyes turned yellow and like those of a wolf, he gained wolf-claws, a long dog-tail, and his head turned to match that of a wolf, but what stuck out to me was the struck silver crest that looked like a claw surrounding an orange amber gemstone on his chest.

"What in the world?!" Lissa gasped.

"What is that?" Chrom gawked, when the crest suddenly brought back another memory, and I knew just what this Brigand became.

"A Phantom!" I gasped, the other staring at me in confusion while I dropped my tome and rummaged through my robes as if to find something.

"What is he doing?" Frederick questioned before suddenly.

"CATCH!" we all heard, with me turning around to see a familiar head of purple hair (at least from my vision), who tossed me a couple silver rings that were larger than most, and each was different with one having an orange surface cut with silver to look like it had a dragon coming out of a portal while the other had a black hand trimmed in golden yellow.

"Thanks!" I called out to the person I recognized by voice and hair before turning back to the werewolf, avoiding an axe swing from it before I noticed a flat right-hand buckle similar to the black ring on my belt, and almost out of instinct, I slipped the black ring on my right middle finger before flashing it across the buckle.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

Suddenly, the hand lifted up as a silver belt similar to the one I wore in my vision appeared, a flick-tab on either side of the hand along with a loop of rings on both sides appearing with it.

"What magic is this?" Chrom gawked.

"Whoa…" was all Lissa could say as I flicked the tabs on the belt, the werewolf looking confused by what I was doing as a magic circle of sorts flashed a multitude of colors from the hand that was now a lefty, as I plucked off the ring with a red gem and something silver on it, lifting it up.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

This repeated as I set the red ring on my left middle finger and held my fingers on the silver part.

"HENSHIN!" I declared, flicking the silver part down, forming 'goggles' on the face of the ring to make it look like the face of the helmet of Kamen Rider Wizard from my dream before I flashed the ring in front of my buckle.

 **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**

With the repeating jingle stopping with that announcement, I held my left hand up to the side as Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick stood back, watching as a red magic circle as big as my body appeared and began to pass over me from my left to my right.

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

With that, I was fully clothed in the armor of the suit I wore in my vision, complete with the red ruby gemstones on my chest and face, the silver trims for a visored look, and in between the eyes was two antennae with a bright yellow gemstone in between. I did a twirl just for flare, showing off the red inside of the cloak of sorts around my legs. The others couldn't see how stunned I was at that moment, but looking over, I could tell they were speechless.

" **What the hell?! Y-You're the Ring-Bearing Magician?!"** the werewolf Phantom gawked, clearly shocked by my appearance as I dusted my fingers off.

"Saa… Showtime daa," I announced, hand up to show my Flame Ring before the Werewolf Phantom tried to rush in at me, though I quickly deflected all of his claws with only my limbs.

It didn't take me long to kick the Phantom back, Lissa gawking in amazement.

"Wow… Logan's amazing," she smiled as the purple-haired woman approached.

"He's now Kamen Rider Wizard," she informed, Chrom and the others looking at her confused.

"Kamen… Rider?" Chrom repeated.

"Milord, what should we do?" Frederick inquired before Chrom turned back towards me, clenching the hilt of Falchion.

"We have to help as much as we can."

They just nodded as the trio of Shepherds rushed in, only for the Werewolf to bring out something to toss at the trio, only for them to land in front of them.

"Rocks?" Frederick looked on in confusion when they suddenly took on humanoid forms with orange horns, golden orange veins all over their bodies that was entirely made of rock, and wielding lances.

"Monsters!" Lissa gasped, quickly healing us as Chrom and Frederick rushed in, slashing at them, but they were sturdier than the brigands.

I knew I needed to stop this before anyone got hurt, so I quickly flipped the tabs on my belt again and slipped on the portal ring from before on my right hand.

 **= LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH GO! =**

I then flashed the ring over my buckle, which was now right-handed.

 **= CONNECT, PLEASE! =**

As a smaller magic circle appeared near me, I reached in and pulled out my main weapon from my vision, which I recalled was called the WizarSwordGun. In its gun form, I fired rapidly, the silver bullets colliding with the golems, shattering them nearly instantly as Chrom and Lissa looked in shock.

" **Impossible!"** the werewolf gawked, but I just shot him in the shoulder, making him scream in pain before backing up as he examined the wound, " **Silver bullets? No! You really ARE the ring-bearing magician!"**

"Care to help, Chrom?" I offered.

"Of course," he nodded, Falchion glowing in sync with my WizarSwordGun, which I flipped straight, blade folding out to form the sword form and we slashed rapidly at the werewolf, not giving him any room to breathe.

Frederick and Lissa stared in awe at the brawl going on. As the werewolf tried to attack me again, Chrom slashed him with the Falchion as I stepped back, pulling out another ring to replace the one on my right hand, this one having the image of a flaming dragon surrounding a boot in the amber as I flipped the belt twice again before flashing the new ring in front of the buckle.

 **= CHOU NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~! =**

With another twirl, my right foot was soon engulfed in flames.

"Chrom! Move!" I called out, rushing forward as Chrom saw this, and quickly finished his slash, moving as I leaped up and gave the werewolf an impressive drop kick, making him scream in pain (with a "BWAAGGGH!" sound) before we both fell to the ground, but while I landed safely, the Phantom exploded in a massive amount of magic, and I stood up relieved, "Phew!"

"Well, that's the end of that," I sighed with relief, now back in my normal form.

"I don't know what you just went through becoming that Wizard-Whatever, but lucky for the town, we were close by," Lissa giggled, "Still… wow, Logan! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure," Chrom noted of me.

"Indeed," Frederick even agreed, "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here? Or how our new female friend knew what to do and how she helped?"

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," I admitted with a nervous sweat as the purple haired woman just approached us, nibbling on a piece of meat, "And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me, let alone how I knew of the Phantoms and my powers via the rings. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know now, and will answer any future questions to the best of me ability, even with…"

"Lora," the purplette introduced herself.

"Lora's aid, if need be," I finished.

"That may not be necessary. Because of your tactics and quick thinking, you both fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough," Chrom smiled at me.

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick intervened, "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"It's alright, Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Logan's talents. And with Lora's knowledge, maybe she could be more useful than expected. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. And now with these Phantoms these two speak of, these two could know the most about the beasts in human disguise. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician and one of such potential?"

Frederick just remained in silence as Lora eyed him with a smile.

"Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be," Chrom added.

"Oh… th-thank you, Chrom," I nodded.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Logan?"

"I would be honored."

"And thus, our journey begins," Lora smiled.

* * *

Moments later, after helping the locals to get cleaned up, the five of us looked to see what remained of the town.

"Did you notice, milord?" Frederick pointed to the smoking buildings, "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" I asked, the term sounding familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom explained, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"Ngh! And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa grunted, clearly liking this the least, "Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep," Frederick pointed out.

"And you also have us, magicians with knowledge of the Phantoms," Lora added with her own smile, in between bites of her meat, which looked like the thigh of a turkey.

"Ignoring Lora's… manners, do not be swept up by your anger, Lady Lissa. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know," Lissa sighed before regaining herself, "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

"Milord, please!" a villager pleaded, getting our attention, "You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir," Frederick smiled, Lora looking like her mouth would water more even through her turkey filled lips, "And no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa started to list, not realizing what Frederick said until seconds into her requests, "Huh?! Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp," he chuckled, "Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

' _Now I like this guy already,' Lora thought to herself, grinning._

"What?! Frederick? Sometimes I hate you," Lissa pouted so cutely, I couldn't help but grin myself.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there," I noted of Chrom and Lissa, looking nervously at Frederick again.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe," Chrom sighed.

"Duly noted," Lora and I replied in unison as Frederick cleared his throat, getting our attention.

"You do realize I AM still present?" he inquired.

"Oh, we realize," Chrom chuckled as the rest of us had a light chuckle.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever," Frederick noted with a very good poker face, "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Logan? You and Lora ready to go? The capital isn't far."

"Yes, we're ready," I assured as we took off out of town, me looking at my Flame ring, pondering what was to come.

* * *

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan and Lora sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: And there we go, The Verge of History. Again, not that much different from the original, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. I know these intros and outros are shorter, but I don't have much to talk about now that I finished the chapters ahead of schedule. For now, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

* * *

To complete this Super Hero Time, please go see Hope the Victor's profile and read MLP: Resurrection of Harmony...


	3. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time series of tales. Please read the new Mataranger vs Inikanger story first if you want to start from the beginning. Now onto the author intro that is... kinda old.

* * *

 **KKD: Now we're onto the first chapter of this story with nothing fancy in the title. It's just chapter one. But it does introduce new elements to the story, for real this time. So let's cut the crap and get to the story so you can find out, but I will be keeping track of supports later. DISCLAIMERS!**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Lora, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

* * *

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

I will admit, it was a bit awkward walking with Lora the whole time, seeing I knew little of her apart from what I saw in the vision. Still, the others managed to tolerate her as we walked through the woods West of Ylisstol (according to Chrom since I knew nothing of it). Night had soon fallen and we decided to stop and catch a breather, Lissa looking annoyed.

"I told you-it's getting dark already!" she responded, annoyed as she had to swat away some bugs, "ECH! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-"

Suddenly, as she had her mouth wide open while talking, she suddenly choked, "AGH! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

She panicked, trying to spit out what she could as Chrom started chuckling.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character," he smiled, "Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck!" groaned, still spitting, "...I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Lora just giggled at this, "Better get used to it, city-girl. It's a ways from Ylisstol, still."

Then, our stomachs, Lissa's and Lora's in particular, growled a bit.

"Hmm… we should probably think about food," I noted, Lora having finished her turkey leg a while back down the road, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Well, yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order," Frederick agreed and suggested, "Now who wants to clear a campsite?"

* * *

After I had helped set up a fire with the group, even using my magic from my rings to help ignite it, we had set up our small area of a campsite as Chrom had brought back some meat that he cooked over the fire, and it wasn't long before he, Lora, and I devoured the stuff. It was gamey, but then again it was bear meat, so that makes sense.

"Mmm… it's been too long since I had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom smiled as he finished while Lora devoured the meat with ease, the leader of the Shepherds looking to his sister, "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?!" Lissa countered, clearly disgusted from what I could hear, "You're meddling with the food chain. Right Logan? ...Uh, Logan?"

I couldn't even pay attention as I plowed through the bear. To be fair, I was starving; couldn't even remember what my last meal was or when. Seriously, you wake up after who knows how long and then suddenly go into a fight where you not only have to wield swords and the odd projectile weapon but also magic in the form of my armor and attacks, you work up quite an appetite. Though I'll admit, in hindsight, my approach to eating the delicacy may have been considered a little… vulgar.

"Huh?! *sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" Lissa sighed.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat after all, and you never know when or where you'll get your next meal," Lora giggled, finishing her serving.

"WHAT?! Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back-boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy," Frederick pointed out.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lora countered more with a grin while Lissa looked like she was suffering, and was confused by Frederick's lack of consuming anything since he had a full serving of bear.

"Me?" he chuckled a bit, "Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

' _I tend to eat a lot myself, and yet even I know that even someone who eats an entire buffet still has a little room for their next meal. He hasn't touched that bear meat at all, and his stomach growled when no one was looking,' Lora thought to herself, 'Maybe I should check on that later.'_

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa pouted, obviously not buying the Great Knight's act, and from the look on Lora's face, I could tell she wasn't buying it either.

"Then can I have some?" a female voice asked, making us all turn to see a rather tall and busty woman right next to Frederick, surprising us.

By tall, I mean this woman an even 7'6", her orange hair in a ponytail with two locks of hair ending just above the middle of her… assets, which were… pretty massive along with her… hips and her tiny waist. It didn't help that her figure was hugged by her attire of a blue bandana, a fishnet bodysuit under a white blouse that wasn't fully button up due to her bust, a blue cape, and a white skirt with blue trim that ended at her knees as she eyed Frederick and his bear meat with big cute puppy dog eyes.

"Here," Frederick responded, handing the mystery woman his bear meat as she devoured it as rapidly as I did, with Lora and I noticing her ears were actually pointed.

"Who are you?" Lora asked, "For that matter… what are you?"

"Oh, pardon me," the woman apologized, swallowing her mouthful of bear, "My name is Kyln. Pleased to meet you."

"Um… Likewise, but… what's a tall woman like you doing here?" Lissa asked, making Kyln's eyes widen as she gulped down her bear meat and bashfully backed behind a tree.

"S-Sorry… I just… I can't control how big I get."

"Uh…"

The others looked unsure at first before Chrom brought the bear meat to her.

"Don't worry about it, Kyln. You're more than welcome to join us if you want," he offered, the woman smiling as she hugged him.

"Thank you!" She squealed, forgetting she placed his face in her large… bosom.

"Hey! Could you stop smothering my brother with yo-!" Lissa started, only for Lora to nudge her, giving her a signal to not mention her… assets, "Uh… he can't breathe the way you're hugging him."

"Oh, sorry," Kyln apologized as she released Chrom, allowing him a chance to breathe.

* * *

That night, we decided to take turns keeping watch. I yawned a bit as Lora and I took our chance, looking over our teammates, including the new tall woman who slept by a tree. That aside, something was bugging me at that point.

"So remind me," I started, getting the purplette's attention, "I may know your name, but how do you know me?"

"Oh, right… well, thing is… I don't, Logan," Lora admitted, surprising me, "At least, I didn't know who you were. I just heard from someone in white with an orange face that someone who could wield magic and a sword would be able to use these rings to help the Shepherds."

I was confused before she showed me some more rings to be safe. These three were mostly silver, but each had an animal carved in it with different gemstones. One had a garuda carved out of a ruby, the second was a blue pegasus, and the last was a yellow kraken.

"These are familiars of yours. Use them with your buckle to summon them as needed. They can help with our look out," she assured, "The white wizard gave them to me to give to you as well. He seems to know a lot about us."

I just shrugged as I walked a distance, knowing the others might awaken from me using these rings. So I slipped on the garuda ring first and flashed it across my buckle.

 **= GARUDA! PLEASE! =**

As I prepared to use the next ring, I saw what appeared to be a tray of silver and ruby parts as they popped out of the tray and connected to form a bird of sorts. Still, I decided to flash the blue ring across my belt.

 **= UNICORN! PLEASE! =**

I saw a tray of silver and sapphire parts pop up in the air, and flashed the yellow ring across my buckle as the blue parts formed a unicorn.

 **= KRAKEN~! PLEASE! =**

With that, a third tray appeared, the silver and yellow topaz parts connecting to form the squid-like Kraken. Though I noticed the trays stayed in the air and I saw slots on all of the little familiars. So, I took the rings and slotted them into each respective mini creature before they hovered in midair or dropped to the ground as the trays vanished.

"If you are my familiars, please keep an eye out for any threats, brigand, Plegian, or Phantom that comes our way, and alert me as soon as you spot one. Thanks in advance," I told the three, who responded with their own sounds before going off.

I sighed, returning to the campsite.

"I promise I'll explain more later," Lora assured as she prepared to go to sleep, leaving me to sigh as a hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to see Chrom.

"I'll take over for you," he assured.

"Thanks, Chrom," I nodded, dozing off.

* * *

 _As Chrom kept watch, he looked around, not sure what was happening but he did sense something was up._

" _...Huh?" he muttered, suddenly hearing something nearby, making him get up to his feet, but his rustling was enough to awaken Lissa, who yawned a bit as she stood up and stretched._

" _What's wrong, Big Brother?" she asked once she got to her feet after yawning, Chrom turning to see her._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but… something is amiss…"_

" _Huh? Define 'something'."_

" _I'm not sure..." he confessed "I think I'll have a look around."_

" _Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."_

" _Heh. Thanks, Lissa."_

* * *

It was a while, but suddenly, I felt the urge to awaken from my slumber. It was just me, Lora, Frederick, and Kyln, though. Chrom, I figured, would be scouting around to make sure we were safe despite my familiars on duty, but Lissa being gone somehow got me a little concerned. I got up to look around, hand on a piece of some fruit I found on the way to the campsite, and when I was about to eat it, that's when I heard a neighing.

"Oh, Unicorn? Did you find anything?" I asked, seeing my tiny blue familiar as Lora got up, the little familiar handing me a note of some kind, which I read, unaware of Lora getting up.

* * *

 _Further out, Chrom and Lissa scouted through the dark, looking for the source of the sound Chrom heard before._

" _It sure is dark… And quiet," Lissa noted, soon seeing even the sky was, "Where did the birds go?"_

" _Something is wrong here…" Chrom added, looking around, not sure what was about to happen._

* * *

"You mean… something's coming?" I asked, Unicorn nodding as suddenly, we felt the ground shake very violently.

"Something BIG's coming!" Lora realized as Frederick and Kyln got up.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kyln admitted before Frederick noticed the lack of Chrom and Lissa.

"Milady? Milord!"

* * *

" _Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa gasped when she and her brother felt the sudden earthquake._

" _Gods, what-Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" Chrom shouted as the two stayed close by a tree, Chrom keeping her sheltered as he saw several trees start falling nearby, "Lissa, run."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I mean it! Go!"_

 _With that, Lissa did start running away, Chrom following shortly behind as the ground they stood on moments ago started to lift up, a burst of lava firing the thing into the air as the molten rock began to fall back onto the forest, setting it on fire as Lissa and Chrom ran about, trying to find safe ground, the latter having caught up to the former._

" _Hey! This way!" he told her, urging her to follow him to their left, which she did, the two soon ducking down a cliff in an attempt to find shelter from the fire._

* * *

"Chrom! Lissa!" I called out as Lora, Frederick, Kyln and I ran to find the two, led by my familiars who spotted them.

"Curious," Kyln noted to herself as she noticed my familiars.

We had caught sight of the forest catching fire, but how and why was a mystery to me.

"What happened?" Lora gawked.

"I wish I knew," Frederick admitted before I heard Garuda chirp.

"This way?" I checked, the bird nodding, followed by the unicorn and kraken, "Follow me!"

I led the way down another path to try and located the two, gripping tightly to my sword as we searched for them.

'I just hope we find them before something or someone else does,' I thought as we ran.

* * *

 _After the long run, Chrom and Lissa thought they were safe from the flames, the latter grabbing her knees, panting in exhaustion. However, while Chrom continued to examine the forest, Lissa looked up and gasped._

" _Chrom, what IS that?!" she pointed in front of them, making Chrom look to see something form in the sky._

 _White specks formed in one spot before suddenly, the area seemed to go dark for a moment with a yellow magic ring, somewhat unlike the ones Wizard used, appeared in the sky. From it, crystals formed before opening like an eye, light shining from it allowing the fire-lit forest to be seen nearby, but it was what came out of the 'eye' that shocked the Ylisseans. From the portal, golems like the ones Wizard fought appeared along with what appeared to be living human corpses, the latter letting off an unearthly groan before the four figures fell to the ground. They appeared to be still for a bit, but then they arose, the corpses wielding axes as their eyes lit red while the golems held their spears, ready to strike. Lissa stood behind Chrom, clearly scared._

" _Lissa. You'd better stand back," he warned, Lissa doing so as Chrom unsheathed Falchion from his back and eyed the lumbering zombies and golems, the former letting off a sort of roar before launching at Chrom at full speed, which was like a normal human's._

 _The figure then leaped into the air and attempted to swing at Chrom, but the latter swung his blade as if in a clash, the two silent for a bit. When Chrom realized something was gonna happen, he noticed the withered yet somewhat muscular husk of a man was still standing managed to rotate its head 270 degrees with some cracks, before its body followed it, swinging the axe at Chrom, who deflected it with ease. The Golems came up towards him, too, but Chrom managed to force the husk back, swinging at all three figures, sending the husk flying away before slashing the golems into pebbles. Then, he leaped into the air and stabbed the corpse in the back, making it grunt and moan before collapsing, defeated, as it turned into a dark mist._

 _By this point, Chrom was already winded, which was a surprise for him. As he tried to catch his breath, though, he heard a familiar scream._

" _Lissa!" he gasped, turning to see his sister was cornered between a rock and the other husk he neglected to take down._

 _Lissa whimpered in fear, holding up her stave to try and defend herself as the husk hefted its axe high in the air, when the attention was drawn to the portal once again. From it, a figure with dark blue hair, wearing an all dark blue outfit with a cape that had red on the inside, all trimmed in gold, reached his hand out through the portal before managing to launch himself out, landing ahead of Chrom and rushing for Lissa as well. The husk then roared, slamming its axe down as Lissa screamed, only for the axe blade to clash against the new figure's, Chrom stopping yet gasping in shock by the new figure. Had he not shown up to save Lissa, the latter would have died as Chrom wouldn't have been fast enough to save her._

 _Hearing a new voice before her, Lissa looked up before gasping in shock, seeing the butterfly-masked person holding off the husk, all while having the blade behind his back, but it was clear he was struggling a bit as he was grunting before turning to Chrom._

" _HELP!" he called out, snapping Chrom out of his stupor._

" _Right!" he nodded, rushing in as Falchion glowed blue, getting the husk's attention._

 _Suddenly, the newcomer's blade glowed the same color before kicking the husk off as both he and Chrom slashed it together, ending up with them facing opposite directions of each other as the husk stood still. With a groan, the husk collapsed and turned into the dark smoke with Lissa shivering in fear nearby, clinging to her stave before calming down. The new arrival sheathed his blade, which looked strangely like Falchion as Chrom looked at him from behind._

" _...Quite an entrance. What's your name?" he asked, the figure simply giving him a glance right back at him._

* * *

After having to be forced the long way around, Garuda, Unicorn, and Kraken finally brought us to a clear of sorts with Chrom and Lissa standing there.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Lora gasped as we rushed over, Frederick being the first to Chrom's side.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Frederick! Lora! Logan!" Lissa gasped, shocked yet relieved to see us.

"Are you two alright?" Kyln asked.

"Yea, we're fine, Kyln."

As they recovered, Lora, Kyln and I looked out at the crowd and gasped at what we saw. Aside from the Golems, the grunts used by the Phantoms themselves, we also saw a few walking husks of humans, wielding weapons and shambling around as if ready to take us down.

"Golems? Here? But… there's no Phantom," Lora noted.

"And those… things… Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" I asked Chrom.

"No. They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom assured me as Frederick inspected everyone.

"No one is injured, then?" he asked, everyone nodding, allowing him to sigh with relief, "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" Lissa started before she turned and saw nothing there, "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these golems and these other… things… to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right," Chrom nodded as we all split up and got ready, though I noticed a couple things in the distance.

"Hmm? Are those…" I pointed out, Frederick seeing what I saw.

"Abandoned forts, yes," he confirmed.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

So, taking advantage of the forts, I had Chrom bunker in one while I hid in another, making sure to avoid serious damage as we took out the husks that tried to come after us. Thankfully, these… risen corpses went down quickly as did the golems, but there was a large number of them. Suddenly, when we least expected…

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" we heard a sudden female voice call out, making us turn to see a woman with short red hair wearing red and silver armor, riding a horse while wielding a lance, soon stopping when she saw the creatures, "...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

"Hold, milady!" a suave male voice countered, making us see a man of more sophisticated nature with blue hair, wearing blues and browns along with a white shirt under his vest despite the silver armor and the fact he was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Muh?"

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"What in the… the hell are you?!"

Ok, I could tell things were getting heated up fast, and I didn't mean the fire nearby either.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are-it's only natural," the man smiled, brushing some of his shoulder-length hair aside, "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"OI! HOW ABOUT A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?!" Lora called out, getting the redhead's attention.

"Sorry, Ruffles-no time for this," the mounted woman told the bluenette before preparing her steed, "Onward!"

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion," the man finished before realizing what was happening, seeing the redheaded woman gallop off on her horse towards us, "W-w-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd," she called back.

"'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly," Virion smiled as he rejoined the woman I knew now as Sully, "Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

' _Oh boy, one of THOSE guys?' Lora thought to herself, groaning._

"Will I what now?" Sully gawked before noticing something, "Oh wait, I get it… This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face-that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common. So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a-" Virion shrugged off when-

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully snapped, clearly having had enough of Virion before kicking him in the chest.

"OOF!" he gawked, backing away, "G-Goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they… P-Please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

Sully just sighed out of annoyance, "Fine… Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!"

I couldn't help but sweat drop in response to this.

"Do you know these two, Chrom?" I asked.

"The redhead's Sully, a member of the Shepherds, but the man is new to me," he confessed.

The rest of the risen and golems began to lumber ever-closer, with me blasting some away with my thunder magic before we saw Sully gut a swordsman risen with her lance.

"Goddesses and gentlemen, might I have your attention?" Virion called out, "I, as it happens, am an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me at least one step away from peril, if you would!"

"Why's he saying this?" Lora asked me as I shrugged, seeing golem soon approach Sully, Virion quickly approaching and using his Iron Bow to finish off the swordsman, "...Well, he is skilled."

Suddenly, Kyln rushes over, picking up two of the corpses by the heads.

"You two deserve a good punishment," she replied before pushing the two's heads together hard enough to render them useless and then tossed them to the ground, dissipating into smoke, leaving the rest of us stunned.

Regardless, more of the grunts came our way, and soon, I prepared my Driver On ring. However, I quickly saw Frederick was just as skilled with a sword as he was a lance. Lora seemed to smile as I prepared myself.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!" I called out, using my Flame Style Ring again.

 **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

Now Wizard, with Kyln, Virion and Sully stunned by my appearance, I quickly rushed in to protect my allies before they got overwhelmed. Unlike my allies, I wasn't afraid to get up close and personal, attacking the grunts with ease with swift punches and kicks, Lissa rushing over and healing my wounds.

"Thanks, Lissa," I smiled before pulling out my Connect Ring, flipping my Driver again.

 **= CONNECT! PLEASE! =**

I pulled out the WizarSwordGun from the portal and rushed in to help, slashing at the risen and golems as their chief came lumbering towards us.

"Frederick! Let's go!" I shouted, the knight joining me as we slashed at the chief.

It wasn't long before Fred held the risen back as I checked the hand on my blade again before pulling the thumb back.

 **= COME ON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! =**

This repeated until I took my left hand and held it against the hand on the weapon as if to shake it.

 **= FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! =**

 **= HI HI HI! HI HI HI! =**

With this standby jingle, I posed, my blade glowing with a fiery aura until it was surrounded by flames. Frederick moved and I rushed in, taking down the risen corpse, causing it to moan in pain before dissipating.

"Phew!" I sighed with relief as the magic circle came around me, removing my armor and reverting me to my previous state.

* * *

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick noted as a slender figure approached us in all dark blues with a red under cape, short hair, and wearing a dark blue butterfly mask of sorts, "This young man took care of the others."

I just stared at this figure, knowing he stared back. I couldn't help but feel I know him from somewhere.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before," Lissa chimed in, "So...thank you. You were very brave."

"Thank you from me as well. You saved my sister's life," Chrom smiled, "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth," he answered in a rather youthful, almost feminine sounding voice.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"No. I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude, " Marth told us, confusing me and Lora, and then she turned to us, "You two especially need to prepare for it. You all have been warned."

With that, Marth began to walk away as Lissa gasped.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" she asked before realizing Marth wasn't listening, "Hey, wait!"

He was soon out of our sights.

"So much for getting info out of him," Lora muttered.

"Yea. Not much for conversation, is he?" I added, thinking about what he said.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick noted, "I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Right," Lora and I nodded as we began to make way Westward with our new compatriots Kyln, Sully and Virion right behind us.

"If you touch me, I will waste no time piercing you with my lance," the redhead warned Virion who gulped as Kyln just smiled.

* * *

After that mess, and another rest, we finally arrived back in what I assumed was Ylisstol, and from what I saw it was astounding. The majestic buildings in comparison to the small town we started at, the large castle in the center, everything felt so much more grand. Even the number of people bustling down the streets was incredible.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" I gawked as the others looked indifferent to my amazement (such as the girls) or showed concerns for other matters (like the guys).

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods," Frederick sighed with relief, "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Seems unusual," Lora admitted.

"Still, that's a relief!" Lissa smiled.

"Indeed. I'm glad everyone is safe," Kyln smiles with a motherly look.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" an older villager shouted, getting us to look at a woman escorted by guards in silver and blue wielding a variety of weapons (some on normal horses and pegasi), the woman in particular having long blonde hair with a crown that resembled the rising sun to an extent, and had a gown of whites, golds, and greens while holding a staff that had a crescent moon for the tip.

"Oh! Uh… the exalt is your ruler, yes?" I inquired of the Shepherds.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn," Frederick formally informed me.

"Is it safe for her to walk among the commoners like this?"

After what we've seen and from what I'm slowly remembering of the Phantoms, it's even more risky for her to be out in public, hence my concern.

"Well, the exalt is a symbol of peace-Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her," Chrom added as he smiled, "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Whoa!" Lora gawked.

"Astounding," Kyln added.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," I added with my own smile.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa giggled.

"Yes, I imagine she…" I started, thinking she said something else at first before it hit me, "Wait, what? She's your… but wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick chuckled in response, "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were 'shepherds'!"

' _Clearly this guy has no good memory,' Lora sighed to herself, 'Best check in with the white wizard later and inform him of this.'_

"And so we are…in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep," Chrom added to me, my mind still wrapping around the fact that Chrom and Lissa were ROYALTY!

"C-Chrom… I-I mean, Prince Chrom!" I panicked, bowing before him, "Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

"Wh-Whoa, Logan! Take it easy. Chrom's not that kind of prince," Lora responded as Chrom chuckled, confusing me.

"Just Chrom is fine," he assured me as I looked up, "I've never been much for formalities."

"The prince and princess…" I muttered, still in disbelief at the fact, but now it was starting to settle in, "That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed," Frederick sighed, "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom offered.

"Y-Yes, I-I'd be honored," I responded with a bow as we noticed Lora leaving.

"Lora? Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"I got to meet up with someone. He needs to know what's going on," Lora informed as she left.

"O-Ok…"

"I think I will go explore myself. I'll meet up with you later," Kyln figured, waving farewell before leaving.

"Regardless, follow me," Chrom replied, leading the group over towards the castle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Lora walked towards another area and soon came across an etching in the wall of an alleyway and tapped on it, an orange portal similar to the connect magic circle Wizard used popping up. From it, a figure wearing a white hood poked their head out._

" _Who's the one that one cannot stop?" he asked Lora._

" _Phoenix the Immortal," she answered._

" _Which other is now a rebel against the Phantom?"_

" _Medusa the seductress."_

" _And the name of our group's leader now?"_

" _Wiseman, the Carbuncle."_

 _With that, the figure stepped back into the portal as Lora stepped in. She appeared in what looked like a small cave with other figures dressed in similar white robes before turning to three figures against a wall. While they all had white robes, one of them had red accents and was male, the female having purple on hers, and the man in between them looked more like a white and orange version of Kamen Rider Wizard with the driver having more black and the hand being red with claws._

" _Lora, I see you have returned. How is the ring-bearer I sent you to find?" The white Wizard asked._

" _Unfortunately, he has lost his memories, apart from my name and Lord Chrom's, sir," she informed, "He did manage to remember how to use the rings and Driver, though, so it seems he survived the last Sabbath and held onto his hope through the despair."_

" _I see," he nodded, "And any word of the Plegian Phantoms?"_

" _When I found the ring-bearer and gave him the rings, he defeated a Werewolf Phantom leading Plegian Brigands. But we had more disturbing news, sir. Last night, the was an earthquake and through some magic not unlike the Fell Dragon's yet similar to yours, Ghouls appeared along with these… risen corpses that were just as resilient. Then after the wandering manakete Kyln, the Shepherd Sully and a man named Virion, who sounded like he had echoes of the continent across the westward sea, joined us, the risen and ghouls were defeated with aid of someone going under the name of the hero king of old, Marth."_

" _Risen? Marth? Sounds suspicious," the figure in red noted._

" _What shall we do, Wiseman?" the woman in purple asked the white wizard._

" _...Lora. Stay with the Wizard. He will be vital to saving the world from the Fell Dragon's return," the white Wizard, Wiseman, instructed, "And you may find the lost Phantom ally who can grant you power to aid Wizard."_

" _Of course," Lora bowed as Wiseman dismissed her as she left the way she came._

* * *

I was soon taken to the castle where Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick personally took me to see Emmeryn herself.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home," the exalt smiled as she looked to each of us, eyes soon turning to Frederick, "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well-we shouldn't have bandit problems for a while," Chrom answered calmly.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia, and they were led by one of the rumored monsters."

"Forgive me, milord!" a woman with light blue (near white) hair in armor apologized, "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa giggled, turning to me.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" she asked as she noted my attire, which consisted of a black cloak, black gloves, all over a white shirt, light brown pants, black boots, and some silver trim, and patterns on the back in red, blue, green, and yellow.

"Yes. This is Logan. He fought bravely with us against the brigands, and those monsters that he said were called Phantoms," Chrom added, looking to me with a smile, "I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

"Oh. It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Logan."

"Ah… Not at all, milady!" I responded with a slight gasp.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick finally interrupted, "Logan claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself, or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped at the great knight.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom," Emmeryn noted, "Does this man have your trust? As did the young woman with purple hair you met before?"

"Lora? Yes. As for Logan, he risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me to trust him."

"Well then, Logan," Emmeryn replied, getting my attention again, "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you have mine as well."

"Oh… Milady," I muttered, surprised by this as she turned to Frederick.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"Indeed. They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," Frederick answered with a bow, turning to the female guard, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, both the monsters leading the brigands and those creatures from the forest, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse," Phila confirmed.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," Emmeryn told her younger brother.

"Of course," he nodded.

"I think that's our cue, Logan!" Lissa told me with a sigh, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you, and we can pick up Kyln along the way."

With that, Lissa ran ahead of me, leading me to another location in Ylisse.

* * *

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, Lora and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other including Virion and Sully, with Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: Ok, now I know I said I'd label supports, but so far, there are no supports, but that'll be brought up next time, and soon after, we'll have a new co-author, the same one for helping to get this rewrite off the ground. See you in the next tale. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

* * *

To complete this Super Hero Time, please go see Hope the Victor's profile and read MLP: Resurrection of Harmony...


	4. Chapter 2: Shepherds

This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time series of tales. Please read the new Mataranger vs Inikanger story first if you want to start from the beginning. Now onto the author intro that is... kinda old.

* * *

 **KKD: Well, today, we got more of the rewrite of Awakening of Hope, and we'll be bringing in more for you to enjoy. But what I failed to mention last time was who the character we brought up last time belonged to, apologies to Gammatron for not bringing that up. But with that, let's continue, and I'll give the support updates at the end, too.**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. Kyln the Manakete belongs to Gammatron. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **MI need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Lora, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

* * *

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

 _After Lora had her meeting with Wiseman, she returned to an area where she knew the Shepherds worked at. Soon arriving at the garrison, she looked around and examined the weapons, eyeing the rapiers in particular. She then picked one up and began to practice on a training dummy, making sure to not destroy the wooden thing. However, one of careful eye would note she was rather reckless with the blade, swinging it more like she would a cutlass or a broadsword than a delicate rapier._

" _Such magnificent blades… I couldn't possibly become a true fighter until I mastered one," she told herself, admiring her reflection in the blade, 'Well that, and when I find the merged one. It's a big burden, but I'm willing to bear it.'_

" _Ah, Lady Lora," she heard Frederick's voice speak up, making her flinch and turn to see the Great Knight having walked in with his steed._

" _Oh! F-Frederick! I didn't hear you come in."_

" _You know you're welcome enough in the Shepherds to use the front. You don't have to sneak into the garrisons like you have."_

" _I know… it's just that I still don't consider myself that great of a warrior. A great consumer of foods admittedly, but not one of combat."_

" _Fortunate that I'm here to teach you your lessons in regards of the arts of combat," he said in a reminding tone, picking up a sword of his own._

" _O-Of course. I needed training against a human target, anyway," she admitted as the two began their session, but it ended quickly as Frederick tripped her._

" _Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong," he scolded as Lora got up, soon catching her breath as she focused on Frederick, "Focus, Lora. ...Again!"_

" _Ready!"_

* * *

Lissa had soon brought me and Kyln to what I assumed were the barracks of the castle's forces, or perhaps the Shepherds themselves. Among them were a muscular blonde man with tanned skin, currently wearing just pants with armor on his legs, around his waist, something around his neck, and armor around one arm, a woman with light brown hair that reached her waist and wore silver armor on top of purple and lavender clothing, along with Sully and Virion. Lissa smiled as she led the way in, waving her arms a bit.

"Here we are!" she smiled widely with a giggle (…which I personally found cute), "The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourselves at home, Lora already has."

I just nervously nodded, walking in while the others stared at me and Kyln. Suddenly, a new voice chimed in.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!" the female voice panicked as a blonde woman with what I assumed were braids rushed in, white bows in her hair, and wearing a white and pink outfit that had some protection on the sides along with brown riding boots.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa waved casually.

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!"

'Seriously? She counts her greys?' I thought to myself, feeling awkward as Lissa giggled.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

"Heya, squirt! Where's Chrom?" the blonde dude asked, speaking up in a relaxed yet confident sort of tone, "I be he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his Trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa giggled, looking to him, "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" Vaike smirked, speaking in the third person before realizing just what Lissa said, "...Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" the brown-haired woman asked.

"Poor Sumia," Maribelle sighed, looking to her, "She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

I was confused by what Maribelle said of this woman, Sumia. I thought, 'Fighting better blindfolded? Is Sumia challenged in some way, or is she just clumsy?'

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom," Lissa smiled.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince-of course, I'd worry!" Sumia herself replied with a smile.

"So who's the stranger, Lissa? Any relation to that Lora girl who comes in to help us and trains with Frederick now and then?" Vaike asked, "And is the giantess his mom?"

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike…" Lissa started, Kyln looking overly concerned as I quickly and quietly comforted her, before Lissa smiled, gesturing to us, "But allow me to introduce Kyln Logan! They just joined the Shepherds. Kyln is going to help however she can, and Chrom's made Logan our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve! Plus, he's no slouch in combat, either!"

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" he asked before giving off the loudest burp I ever heard… seriously, no burp has matched his volume since I heard it.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'," I chuckled a bit as Kyln giggled, "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh! Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle scoffed, disgusted by what Vaike did, "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Kyln, Logan! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you two were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

At that, Maribelle marched off, irritated.

"Don't take it to heart, you two," Sumia told me, "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns to quickly!" Lissa giggled, "But yeah, just give her time."

"Noted," I nodded, not noticing someone approach until I noticed Sumia's expression change rather quickly.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean, we were so-" she started, slowly approaching him before slipping on some random papers on the floor, making most of us jump back in shock.

"HUH?!" Chrom gasped, surprising me by his presence just as much as he was shocked by Sumia's sudden stumble.

"Oh dear!" Kyln gasped, carefully helping Sumia to her feet.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia fumbled even at her words before sighing as I turned to him.

"May I ask what's going on now?" I whispered to Chrom.

"Let me say this to the whole group," he whispered back before clearing his throat and speaking aloud, "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?"

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north," Sumia informed me, "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are," Chrom clarified, "And we'll need their strength to quell this new menace we've seen. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us."

"I see," I nodded before thinking, 'No doubt Phantoms will be a greater threat. While Lora did explain more about the Phantoms on the way back, and seeing how dangerous they are to most people, it would be wise to obtain as much help as we could get.'

"Now this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa called out with a smile.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike chuckled… somehow I thought Vaike would make it worse, though.

"I'll go as well," a new voice spoke up, surprising me again (man, what's with these sudden surprises in this garrison?), turning to see a man with brown hair, his eyes strangely squinted to the point of looking like they were just closed, and wearing armor almost as massive (if not more so) than Frederick's, with some orange accents, "...What? I've been here the whole time!"

"I… I, um…" Sumia muttered, not sure what to do or say.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet," she answered, making me assume she was still a relatively new member to the Shepherds, "I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

Seeing Chrom assure Sumia of him protecting her, I couldn't help but smile, thinking they'd make a cute couple.

"Oh yes! I mean- Yes, sir! I'll do that!" Sumia chimed in, and so we headed out towards the field nearby, preparing to head up to Regna Ferox.

* * *

 _Back with Lora and Frederick, the former had her hands on her knees, panting out of exhaustion. Frederick, on the other hand, had the appearance of being as fresh as a daisy, not having even broken a sweat._

" _That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably," Frederick noted of Lora, who was huffing to catch her breath, "The pace of your progress is remarkable."_

" _*Huff huff* Th-thanks. I feel like I've got the basics... *huff*...down now. But... S-so tired... *huff* I think I'm dying…" Lora panted in response, Frederick not being able to hold back a chuckle._

" _Hah! You're exaggerating. Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here—you won't last long on the battlefield."_

" _I suppose...but I'm exhausted nonetheless. But you...you've hardly broken a sweat?"_

" _I should certainly hope not. If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom."_

" _Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance."_

" _Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires...then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such...wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid campaign, would it?" the Great Knight listed off, Lora looking a bit surprised._

" _So that's it... I thought that it was just a fixation with pebble collecting…" Lora whispered under her breath, Frederick looking at her as if she addressed him._

" _Beg pardon, did you say something?" he inquired, making Lora look up._

" _Er, nothing important! But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic," Lora offered, holding up a lightning tome as she spoke and showed a practice zap off on a training dummy to prove her point, looking rather proud as she did so, "Find a tree, hit it with a lightning bolt, and presto!_

" _...Instant forest fire," Frederick pointed out, seeing now the training dummy itself was suddenly burnt to a crisp and collapsed into ashes, leaving Lora a little embarrassed._

" _Oh! Yes well, I suppose that...could happen," she muttered, nervous and embarrassed before regaining her composure after putting her tome away, "In any case, I do still owe you a favor. Whatever you like—name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Think it over for the next time we meet."_

" _I am unaccustomed to asking favors," Frederick admitted and sighed before nodding with a smile, "But if you insist, I shall find something."_

" _Thank you, Frederick," she smiled before they took their leave._

* * *

Soon, Frederick and Lora joined Chrom, Lissa, Kyln, Vaike, Sully, Virion, and I out on the field that day.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead," Chrom told the rest of us when-

"W-wait for me!" someone panicked, rushing over with a horse alongside him, revealing a man with messy brown hair and wearing a knight's armor of silver and green.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked the man, giving his name out.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to…" Lissa started, stunned Stahl didn't know before turning to the blonde in question with an angered look, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" he assured, "...I just don't always remember, is all…"

"Isn't that the same as forgetting?" Lora asked as Lissa groaned in annoyance.

"I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" she snapped at him, "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time!" Vaike defended, only to get a scowl from Lissa, "...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!"

I looked and noticed a handle Vaike held, but didn't notice it didn't look like his axe at first, only to ignore it as Vaike turned to Stahl.

"Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy," Vaike smiled.

"That makes one of us," Vaike sighed, "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about that while we march."

"Oh dear… sorry. Maybe we can find something tasty on the way," Kyln replies apologetically.

"Um… your name is Stahl, right?" I checked, having heard the name tossed around and wanted to confirm it with the man in green.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Logan. This is Stahl, one of our finest," Chrom replied to me, introducing the man as Stahl chuckled.

"Hello, Logan. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd," he smiled, the name he mentioned making me raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"Fair enough," I nodded, soon seeing Lora had a rapier on standby, "Y'know, I don't think I ever saw you fight proper, Lora."

"Oh, well I never actually been in combat. Frederick has been training me for when I do need to help you guys out in the field," she told me.

"I guess it makes sense."

After that little chat, we looked ahead at the bridge and small amount of forts ahead, seeing there were many more of those corpse-things and the golems.

"Gods, have the Phantoms and Risen spread this far?" Chrom gawked.

"'Risen'?" I asked, confused by the term.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one," Frederick clarified for me.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom shouted as Vaike laughed confidently.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their…" he started, reaching for his axe only to suddenly realize something and panic, searching his person, "Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for joke..."

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Keep to the rear then! The battle is nigh!"

I sighed as I took my Flame Style and Driver On rings, slipping them onto each finger.

"Permit me to assist, Logan," Kyln replied, "I cannot stand these brutes for the way they have treated our allies."

"Uh… how-?" I started before she slipped on a ring similar to my Connect Ring before revealing a belt like mine, but half looked gold with a violet trim to the hand and she followed it up with a ring that had a gem carved with the image of white angel wing going from the right side of the front over to the left with two blue 'Bug Eyes' made of sapphires poking out of it and a gold-made halo connected to the top of the back of the ring.

"Wait… you're a mage, too?" I gawked.

"I'm just full of surprises," she giggled before I was snapped out of it by the Risen and golems.

"All right, stand back!" I called out as we prepared our buckles.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

"Henshin!"

 **= FLAME/LIGHT! PLEASE! =**

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

 **= *choir singing* HI~KA~RI~! =**

As Vaike and Stahl gawked, having not seen my form as Wizard before, I looked to Kyln to see her form. Her helmet resembled her ring and she wore a silver bodysuit with a pure white robe over it, gold detailing decorating it. We then exchanged our Driver On and Connect Rings.

 **= CONNECT! PLEASE! =**

I prepared my WizarSwordGun by pulling it out of the portal, ready to strike.

In contrast, Kyln pulled out a pair of tekko-kage with the massive blades shaped like angel wings and a 'closed hand' on the right one.

"You may call me Kamen Rider… Heaven," Kyln announced.

"Wait! How come you got THOSE now?!" Vaike gawked.

"It's a secret," I grinned under my helmet as Frederick sighed.

"All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons!" he called out, "As a reminder, all weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

"Duly noted, Frederick."

"Let us fight these ruffians!" Heaven declared.

With that, the troops rushed in with Sully leading the charge. Everyone else soon followed suit, Vaike holding up the rear. Everyone had a chance of attacking the Risen, and they faired pretty well against the Golems. Though I tried to stay near Chrom and Lissa to make sure they stayed safe. Then the Risen started retaliating, and Kyln and I managed to make sure everyone was safe from those creeps. Though as I looked back, I noticed a dark red-haired woman with glasses, a black witch's cap, and robes of black on top of purple and green garments rush onto the battlefield.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extripate these brutes…" she started before noticing something, but I couldn't tell what it was since I had to look away, "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is… Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

Admittedly, I didn't quite understand half the words this woman, who I could only guess was the mage Miriel Stahl spoke of before, was saying, but she swiftly ran across the field and handed Vaike his Iron Axe before blasting a Fire Spell at a nearby Risen.

"Whoa! My axe!" Vaike gawked when he realized he had the weapon in question.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapons. Now I know," Miriel sighed.

"Thanks, Miriel!" Vaike smiled, "...Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently."

This got Vaike to shut up as I rushed in and attacked some more of the Risen with my WizarSwordGun, shifting it to gun form and blasting every golem around me before turning to the chief Risen. Heaven slashed with her Tekko-kage she called the Angelslasher at the grunts before joining me. Lissa healed us up while the other Shepherds fought off the other Risen on the way. Chrom started to ask me what to do next, anxious for battle when Frederick insisted on patience. Admittedly, I have been working overtime in strategizing on the fly, but I too needed a breather. Still, the troops were quickly able to fight off on their own easily. And it wasn't long before it was down to the chief. I soon decided to pull out the stops, but then…

"Hold up, Logan. You'll need to switch elements now and then. Try using the other style rings on your loop," Lora responded, making me look to see other rings similar to the familiar Flame Style, including a blue one with a diamond shape, a green one in a triangular shape, and a squared off yellow one.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed the green ring, and flipped my Driver to the left handed side again.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

 **= HURRICANE! PLEASE! =**

 **= FU! FU! FU FU! FU FU! =**

With a green magic circle above my head instead of the usual red, I leaped through it, landing on it like it was some kind of tree branch before taking off into the air thanks to a tornado, which gave me a chance to try out a new variant of my kick finisher as I pulled out said ring while Heaven revealed a similar ring, only showing a fist instead of a foot.

"Finale da," I called out, slipping on my Kick Strike Ring and flipping my Driver, Heaven doing the same.

 **= CHOU NE! KICK/PUNCH STRIKE! SAIKOU~! =**

This time, I spun doing a spinning drop kick as Heaven reeled back, quickly leaping in as both her fist and my foot ignited with magical energy of our elements before colliding with the Risen chief, making him spin out of control with a tornado of wind and light before he exploded into a dark mist, vanishing soon after.

"Phew!" I sighed with relief, dismissing the power before reverting to normal, Lora handing me a piece of jerky, "Thanks, I need the grub after that."

"Can I have some too?" Heaven pleaded, reverting to her civilian form, Lora smiling before tossing her a few pieces, which she ate like a dog.

"Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom sighed as I chomped down on the jerky, "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary," Frederick added as we continued our trek northward.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" I muttered as we took a quick stop on the road to catch a breather, Lissa and Chrom looking in the same direction.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa wondered, the three of us approaching something I briefly saw back in Ylisstol, armored and all, with its wings on the ground rather limp.

"It's a pegasus, all right" Chrom noted, "I think it's hurt. Let's have a look here…"

However, as Chrom attempted to approach the winged equine, it reared back, whinnying in an attempt to keep Chrom off.

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" he panicked.

"Captain, one moment!" we heard Sumia call out, making us turn to see her approach, only for her to suddenly slip again, falling flat on her face, shocking us once more.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom gasped as Sumia got up and dusted herself off, "...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean… *sigh*" Sumia muttered as the rest of us kept our distance from the pegasus.

"Well, come no closer," Chrom warned her, "This beast is crazed!"

"Wait! It's okay, Captain. I can handle this…" Sumia assured, approaching the pegasus carefully, "Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

Needless to say, I was amazed by how easily she calmed the pegasus.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" I asked as once she touched the equine's nose, and petted its fur, it calmed down almost instantly.

"Wow! That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa smiled in amazement.

"I've never seen anything like it," Chrom confessed.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really," Sumia assured, "I just have a way with animals, I guess."

"I should say so!"

"Well, you all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you."

"No thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir."

With that, the rest of us continued on our way to the border to Regna Ferox.

* * *

When we pitched camp on the road to Regna Ferox that night, we took a stop to rest, I sat by the fire finishing off the jerky Lora gave me and Kyln earlier, which was made from the bear meat we ate the other night, sitting by the fire with Chrom, who sat across from me as we pondered and talked to others nearby of various things. Then when it was the two of us, something came to my mind.

"Can I ask you something, Chrom?" I inquired, catching his attention.

"Uh-oh. Should I be nervous?" he asked.

"When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?"

"Well… because you were collapsed and without memory?" Chrom noted, stating the obvious.

"That's it? Pity was your reason?" I asked, having actually thought there'd be much more to the reason Chrom took me in.

"Isn't that enough?"

"I know I'm not the type to worry about these things, but did you never stop to consider if it was a trap?"

"Heh, that's what I have Frederick for."

"But why didn't-"

"Logan, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there facedown in the muck?"

"No, of course not. I'm thankful for what you did, I truly am. But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand from what I've heard and read briefly back in Ylisstol."

Chrom just chuckled in response, making me raise an eyebrow, "I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture."

"This isn't a lecture, I don't remember much still, even though I adapted to the powers quickly. I can only offer advice, I'm afraid. You really should be more careful in the future."

"I'm sorry, but no, Logan. If it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing…"

"But-" I tried to interject, only for Chrom to raise his hand.

"Peace, Logan. I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to."

"I… I understand," I sighed a bit in defeat on the matter, "If that is your decision, then so be it. Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my piece of mind if not your own?"

"I will. I promise."

* * *

 _Later, as the group were about to prepare dinner, Lissa sat outside the Mess Tent and let out a big sigh as Chrom passed by, the sigh of his sister getting his attention._

" _Well, that was a big one," the prince noted._

" _Oh! Chrom!" Lissa gasped, straightening herself out._

" _Something on your mind? Or are you just sighing for the sheer joy of it?" He checked._

" _Well, it's just... Do I... Do I seem like a princess to you?" Lissa inquired confusing Chrom._

" _Er, how's that?"_

" _I'm asking if I seem like a princess!"_

" _If you aren't, you owe us some rent for your room in the castle…" Chrom joked._

" _Oh, hardy har! That's not what I mean and you know it," Lissa snapped in frustration, "I'm asking if you think I live up to my station."_

" _What brought this on?" Chrom genuinely asked._

" _When I compare myself to you and Emmeryn, I... I feel like dead weight."_

" _What a stupid thing to say."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Well? It's the truth. You're fine just how you are, Lissa. Give yourself a little credit," Chrom insisted, "Right now, I need to check with Frederick I'll see you later."_

 _With that, Chrom walked off, leaving his sister flabbergasted._

" _What? Hey! Don't give me a lazy answer and then run away! I hope you trip and break your nose, jerkface!" Lissa snapped before realizing what she said and how, making her embarrassed, "...Okay, that last bit may not have been the most princess-like."_

* * *

 _Later that night, after the group ate, Lora noticed Kyln walking around by herself, trying to seek something out._

" _Let's see here… I think I left it around here somewhere," The taller woman pondered as Lora approached._

" _Lost something, Kyln?" Lora checked._

" _Oh, hi Lora. Yes, I'm trying to find something of mine. It was a set of rings on a loop," Kyln informed._

 _Suddenly, Lora found a gray loop of rings on the ground._

" _Is This it?" Lora checked before noticing one ring in particular._

" _Oh, yes! That's it! Thank you, dear," Kyln smiles about to take the loop when-_

" _Is this made from a dragonstone?" Lora asked, pointing to a ring that was both black and white around the exterior with the gem looking blue and orange with the face of a dragon sculpted in._

" _Uh… y-yes, about that… I…"_

" _Wait, I see it now… you're a Manakete, aren't you?"_

" _How'd you-?!"_

" _I figured it out. Your ears and appetite were a minor giveaway there. But I noticed you never bothered to transform at all."_

" _Oh, such a smart sweet girl you are," she smiled, petting Lora's hair before she backed up._

" _Sorry, But I'm not comfortable with you doing that."_

* * *

" _I've completed my patrol of the encampment, milord," Frederick informed Chrom after the latter's talk with his sister, "All appears to be in order. I found no sign of the enemy nearby. I believe we are safe here for the night."_

" _Good to hear. Thank you, Frederick," Chrom nodded as Frederick continued._

" _While on my rounds, I took it upon myself to inspect our weaponry as well. I've placed any items that showed exceptional wear outside your pavilion. Be your choice to sell or repair them, sire, I recommend swift action."_

" _...Oh. Well, you HAVE been busy... Your work ethic always impresses, Frederick. I almost feel lazy by comparison," Chrom admitted, feeling embarrassed a bit._

" _Nonsense. I've done nothing more than my duty as a knight of Ylisse," Frederick smiled before recalling something, "Oh, and beg pardon, milord, but I noticed you often cause a ruckus when training. With that in mind, I reinforced the tents near any open areas you're like to use._

" _Er, yes. I see. Sorry for the trouble."_

" _No trouble at all, milord. Happy to help. ...Also, with the nights growing colder, I procured blankets from a nearby village. I've readied a variety of colors so you might pick that which best suits you," Frederick informed before pulling out a few of the blankets, on peach, and one a blue like Chrom's hair in shade, "If I may be so bold, sire, peach would seem to best flatter your complexion. But perhaps blue. Just to be safe? Yes, that's best. Blue it is!"_

 _The Great Knight The handed Chrom the blue blanket._

" _Here you are, milord," Frederick replied before handing him two more blue blankets, "And two sets of spares, just in case."_

" _Frederick, do you never tire?" Chrom uttered in disbelief._

" _Of course not, milord. I am here to serve," the knight insisted before remembering something else, "Ah, and one final thing: I've taken measures to raise troop numbers and morale. I had an artisan create posters emblazoned with your noble image. It's milord in a bold pose—naked, save a scale in one hand and a sword in the other. And at your feet, I scrawled our new recruiting motto: "Chrom Wants You!" I had them pinned inside each and every tent. Surely the troops will be thrilled to rally behind their common leader, milord."_

 _This made Chrom's eyes widen in shock as he dropped the blankets._

" _...Wait. You did what?! In whose... You hung this pict... In EVERYONE'S tent?!" The prince shouted at his knight._

" _No need for thanks, milord. Merely doing my duty. And that concludes my report. Rest well, sire!" Frederick replied as he began to walk away._

" _F-Frederick! Wait! We really need to-" Chrom started, but soon saw Frederick was out of sight, "...talk. ...Oh, gods. I've got to tear those posters down before anyone sees them!"_

 _In his panic, Chrom rushed to the nearest vacant tent to begin removing the posters._

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds including Virion, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, and Miriel interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: And there we go. Aside from some minor additions and removals, not much different. Sorry for the lack of dialogue in these, not much to say since the beginning, but once we get to a certain point, we'll have more. For now, here's the current support level ranks, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Support Level Ranks**

 **Lora & Frederick: C**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Lora & Kyln: C**

 **Chrom & Frederick: C**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

* * *

To complete this Super Hero Time, please go see Hope the Victor's profile and read MLP: Resurrection of Harmony...


	5. Chapter 3: Warrior Realm

This story is a part of a new Super Hero Time series of tales. Please read the new Mataranger vs Inikanger story first if you want to start from the beginning.

* * *

 **KKD: So now we're going into turf that's close to where I was at when I first tried writing this rewrite before my new coauthor helped me get this off the ground. This is also the first chapter I posted one of the SYOCs from the original, Bruford, before he got scrapped. I apologize to his owner for having to drop him from the cast lineup. Maybe another day. For now, let's cut to the support ranks for refresher and get ready to start.**

 **Support Level Ranks**

 **Lora & Frederick: C**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Lora & Kyln: C**

 **Chrom & Frederick: C**

 **KKD: Cue disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: KKD doesn't own anything in this story except for the original characters and concepts within. Kyln belongs to Gammatron. The rest belong to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and their respective owners/companies.**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme Song: Hero by Skillet)**

 **KKD Studios Presents**

 ***As the instrumental begins we see our lead, Logan, floating in darkness for a bit until he rose his hand and his Flame Style Wizard Ring appeared on it, and he appeared in the field with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick helping him up***

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 ***The Shepherds are seen fighting against some brigands, Logan casting spells and slashing his sword with them as Lora stood by, getting people to safety.***

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(We're fallin' off the edge today)**

 ***We make a quick cut to a later part where we see Emmeryn crying, our focus on the tear***

 ***Logan struggled to his feet as he glared up at the Phantoms coming his way, most in silhouette, as he recalled something from the past where he was in despair, purple cracks forming on his body***

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **(I'm not superhuman)**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 ***Logan then stared out at the armies against the Halidom of Ylisse, standing with Chrom, Lissa, Lora, and the Shepherds as they looked past the forces.***

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(We're falling from my faith today)**

 ***We get a glance at the villains including Gangrel, Aversa, Validar, and a figure wearing a black, gold, and purple cloak floating behind them before we cut back to the heroes, as Logan flips his Wizardriver into position and flashes his Flame Style ring across it, transforming into Wizard.***

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 ***Suddenly, Wizard and Chrom were on the battlefield, fighting together with their blades, Wizard casting magic spells as Lissa healed them and Frederick attacked the brigands on his horse***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard quickly transitioned between forms by passing through their magic circles, Water Style splashing one Phantom aside before leaping up, going Hurricane Style to kick another Brigand and then suddenly stomping down as Land Style, causing rocks to scatter and hit more foes***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***Wizard turned to see a figure in blue wearing a mask as the figure faced off against Chrom, both clashing the Falchion at each other***

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 ***Wizard is then seen riding Wizardragon into battle, blasting more Phantoms aside before he's seen staring at Chrom and a woman holding a child as he turned to Lissa, smiling***

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 ***After several attacks at the screen, Wizard posed alongside Lissa, Lora, Frederick, and Chrom as the title "Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope" appeared above and behind them.***

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening of Hope**

* * *

" _Logan? Where aaare yooou?" Lissa called out before finding Logan's tent, "There you are! I was just…"_

 _However, she soon noticed Logan was asleep._

" _Oh! You're sleeping...?" she whispered, hearing Logan snore, "You must really be wiped out. Not that I blame you, getting wrapped up in all this"_

 _She looked around and outside the tent for a moment before quietly snickering to herself._

" _Hee hee! Looks like it's time to quiiietly...geeently...hold your nose!" She grinned, holding Logan's nose shut._

"Nh...gnnkh...nnrrrgh...! BWARGH! Wha—?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves! They're...all... Wait a moment…" I screamed and shouted, quickly waking from what I thought was a nightmare where I couldn't breathe until I heard a familiar laughter that was cute, but I soon saw it was Lissa.

"Hee hee hee hee hee! AAAAH ha ha ha ha! BWARGH'?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee!" She giggled, making me groan.

"Lissa, gods bless it... I was fast asleep!" I snapped.

"And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently? Tee hee hee! I'm sorry, I tried to resist—I really did. But it was just too perfect!"

"Who does such things? Is that really how your parents raised you?!" I shouted as Lissa stopped laughing and I saw a saddened look on her face.

"...I...I don't know... I never really knew my parents…" she confessed.

"Oh... Oh, right. That was... Er…" I muttered in realization, feeling embarrassed I said that.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything by it," she assured, "And actually, there's something else that I should be apologizing for…"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment…"

"Really? That's great! Oh, I was SO sure you were going to be SO angry... See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big, new book of battle strategies... ...Aaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda...ruined the book, kinda...completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!" She responded, making my eye twitch as I registered her response.

See, since Chrom made me his tactician, I decided to read up on all sorts of strategies and gather books to familiarize myself with Ylisse and the tasks required of my position. The book she referred to I had just bought from a shop in Ylisstol not long before setting out on the trek to Refina Ferox, so it was safe to say I was a little irked.

"WHAT?! But that was a rare text! I had just started to…" I snapped before catching myself, calming my nerves in response, "...Er, *ahem* I mean... It's... It's fine. Accidents...happen."

"Oooh pheeew!" Lissa sighed with relief.

* * *

We later packed up camp and pressed forward. It took us a while, but we soon reached the region bordering the northern kingdom of Regna Ferox. At this point, the region was rather cold, my eyes catching sight of several members of our troop shivering, most notably those with thinner clothes and exposed skin like Sully, Vaike, and especially Lissa. What confused me was how Chrom was so calm about this, considering the snow that blew in as well.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa shuttered due to the cold, hands rubbing her arms that were wrapped around her own body.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind," Frederick chuckled lightly, making me admire his loyalty to the royals as Lissa huddled close to Frederick's steed, my eyes soon drawn to the towering fort before us.

"So this is the fortress?" I checked with Chrom.

"Yes, the Longfort," he confirmed, "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"From what I heard, the khans that Ferox have grown wary of foreigners," Lora pointed out, munching on what looked like a fatty piece of pork we had cooked the night before.

"Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for hostility," Frederick interjected, "This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation's not my strongest suit, but I'll do my best," Chrom admitted before turning to our troops, "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

* * *

From outside the walls of the Longfort, I noticed Frederick start to get concerned.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing," he reported to Chrom, leaving Chrom shocked and confused.

"What?! Why?" he asked.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy?" Frederick suggested before sighing, "Loath as I am to trust him, Logan might offer some valuable insight in this…"

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all," Chrom agreed, "So, Logan? What do you suggest?"

In the end, I kept Miriel back since I could provide magic as needed. Then I split the group up with Stahl joining me, Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom as we were to scout the left side of the fort while I had Lora lead Virion, Vaike, and Sully handle the right. But once we got into position…

"HALT! Who goes there!" we heard someone shout, making me look up above to see a blonde woman in knight's armor standing above the rest of us on the fort.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom called out to the knight in question.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady!" Frederick tried to intervene, "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-Brigand? Now see here-" Frederick started, nearly insulted when-

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border?" the knight scoffed, "I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed-and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is capital offense, yes?" she noted before inspecting us from above, "Mmm… Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Well, that went well," Lora muttered, preparing her rapier as Chrom grunted in annoyance.

"Emmeryn won't like this at all," he muttered before trying to call out to the knight, "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough!" she yelled, "ATTACK!"

We all gasped as the lancers from above launched off their weapons right at Chrom, who prepared to block the attacks as best he could, but I realized none of us could save him in time, not even if I could use my Defend Ring like I used in the premonition, I couldn't stop them that fast.

Suddenly, a white, silver, and blue blur zipped past and Chrom was suddenly gone, the lances piercing the ground where he once stood.

"What the-?!" Lora gawked before I looked above us.

"Up there!" I shouted, making the Shepherds look up to see Chrom carried off on a pegasus, and I could faintly see someone's brown hair.

* * *

 _Chrom gasped, looking at the pegasus' rider, recognizing her._

" _Sumia…?" he gawked as Sumia herself looked determined, ready for anything._

" _Better hold on tight, Captain," she suggested, "Could get bumpy."_

" _Uh… right," he nodded, his cheeks getting red, but he couldn't tell if it was a blush or if it was from the cold weather around them, but he was nervous until Sumia giggled, turning to face him._

" _You'll be fine," she assured, making Chrom gawked in amazement, his senses returning when he heard armor clanging, making him turn to see the soldiers on top of the wall of the fort prepare another assault._

" _Sumia!" he shouted, drawing Falchion to prepare for the attack._

" _R-Right," she nodded, steering her steed around to rejoin the Shepherds._

* * *

The pegasus soon landed, and it was confirmed that the rider was Sumia, now having Chrom on the flying horse's back.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time," she smiled.

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom added, "And this-is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!"

Hearing this, Lora and I gasped at the sight of the equine, with us realizing it was the same one we found on the way up to Regna Ferox, Sumia giggling after that.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" she smiled, "...Once you really get to know her…"

"Well, many thanks to you both," Chrom smiled.

"I think the pegasus is blushing!" Lissa giggled as the horse was trying to hide its own face.

"And I think we had best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick called out.

Suddenly, I sensed something I hadn't felt since the attack on the village when I first awoke back in the field, seeing the knight up above, roaring in a furious rage.

"THAT'S IT!" she snapped, as I noticed markings on her face, "By order of the khans, you shall be destroyed!"

With that, the knight suddenly transformed into a being similar to the Werewolf from before, but this one appeared to resemble a ghostly woman with snow forming around her, the same crest from the Werewolf Phantom being on her forehead.

"Lora! Is she…?" I gasped.

"A Phantom," she confirmed as I turned to Chrom.

"Chrom, they're coming! And their leader's a Phantom!"

"All right. I didn't anticipate them to have one of the Phantoms on their side, but the Feroxi way it is!" he nodded as we all got into position.

"Just so you know, Logan, Phila said pegasi can fly far afield, but they're highly vulnerable to arrows," Sumia told me before petting her steed, "Don't worry, girl. I'll watch out for archers for both our sakes!"

"Let's split up! Quick!" I shouted, making the nine of us split up.

As Chrom and I ran to the left, though, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Chrom?" I asked.

"Why do I feel like we're being watched… and not by the Phantom...?" he pondered when-

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!" a voice called out from out of nowhere, surprising us.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Chrom demanded as I quickly put on my Driver On Ring.

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he-" the voice answered, the two of us suddenly seeing the big armored knight of the Shepherds standing in the cold.

"BWAAAH!" we gasped, with me nearly jumping out of my pants (seriously, how can a big guy like him move so quietly?!)

"Oh! I-is that you, Kellam?" Chrom panted, calming down, "When did you arrive?"

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along," he pointed out before getting a bit shy, "Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I-"

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet. I completely-"

"Quite all right, sir," Kellam chuckled, "Quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you."

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes… I don't think they've so much as glanced this way."

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Well, I just… I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep your eye out from now on?"

"We'll try."

"That's great, but we gotta move," I responded.

 **= DRIVER ON! PLEASE! =**

Quickly pulling out my Flame Style ring to resist the cold, I rushed to the left of the fort, soon managing to flip the switches, and flashed my left hand across the Driver.

 **= FLAME! PLEASE! =**

 **= HI! HI! HI HI HI! =**

Quickly becoming Wizard, I kicked several of the guards, knocking them aside as the others followed me while we blocked the incoming attacks. Then I got an idea.

"Everyone! Pair up! We can overwhelm them with our numbers and counter defenses!" I called out, having recalled how Sumia saved Chrom.

"I see… I'd be a pincushion if not for Sumia," he admitted, as we all soon did so, Chrom pairing up with Sumia, me with Lissa, and since Kellam was with us, Frederick stood near him so he wouldn't be lost.

 **= CONNECT, PLEASE! =**

Quickly pulling out my WizarSwordGun to defend Lisa however I could.

* * *

" _It already feels as though Logan has been a Shepherd forever," Chrom noted to himself, "It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along… and the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become!"_

 _As Vaike and Virion fought one of the guards, Lora noticed something in the snow. She picked up what appeared to be a stone device, which she gasped upon seeing._

' _This is it. I'd better hang onto it until further notice,' she thought as she soon followed the others._

* * *

All the while, Frederick picked up a key to a nearby door from a knocked down guard and quickly unlocked the nearby door to the fort. Nearby, I saw Vaike and his part of the band enter from the other side, other guards knocked out.

"Your deception ends here, Phantom!" I snapped, ready to strike, "We will see the khans as we are truly from Ylisse!"

" **Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"** this Yuki Onna Phantom called out, calling forth the ice around her to enhance her moves.

"Yuki Onna, huh?" I shrugged before pulling out the yellow ring and flipping my Driver once more.

 **= SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! =**

 **= LAND! PLEASE! =**

 **= DODODO DODODO, DON DODODON! =**

" **So, you can change elements, too?"** the Phantom growled before sending a flurry of ice my way, not seeing me change rings on my right hand.

"You could say that," I shrugged, flipping my Driver and activating the ring.

 **= DEFEND! PLEASE! =**

Suddenly, when I held my hand towards the ground, a stone wall emerged in front of me, blocking the ice from coming my way. When it stopped, indicating to me the Phantom was stunned by this, I kicked the wall, shattering it and sending boulders her way, knocking her down.

"Chrom! You're up!" I shouted as the Phantom tried to get up, but soon had Falchion next to her neck as if it would slice her head off, but Chrom didn't attack, sensing something about her.

"...You don't have any evil intentions, do you?" he asked, stunning me and Lora.

" **...Not all Phantoms wish to bring people to despair… as I'm sure you magicians heard,"** the Phantom informed.

"...Then there's no reason for us to finish you," Chrom assured, pulling his sword back, the Phantom reverting to her female human knight form.

"Then your claims were… true…" she panted out of exhaustion as I reverted to normal.

* * *

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom," the knight, having introduced herself as Raimi, apologized, "I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and my comrade and I will escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you," Chrom replied as Raimi marched off.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed… and not just from Phantom to human, but even just in battle," I noted, "Who knew there were good Phantoms out there."

"Not everything's black and white. There's always a gray area," Lora noted.

"Also, in Ferox, strength speaks louder than words," Frederick added, "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…"

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa inquired, still a bit chilly.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer," he nodded as the rest of us followed Raimi.

* * *

 _Unbeknownst to the group, one of the figures in white that Lora met before was watching them from above. He was the one with red as he stood high in a tree, removing his hood to reveal the face of a Phantom, red like his cloak and having the appearance of a Phoenix to an extent._

" _It would appear the ring-bearing wizard is regaining his knowledge of his powers fast… how long will it take until he remembers how he got this way and the source of his magic?" he wondered to himself, soon standing, "I'd best report this to Wiseman… Medusa will cut my head off and watch me regenerate while I'm tortured if I'm not back soon."_

 _With that, he spread wings from his back before flying back off to Ylisse as the Shepherds trekked through the mountains to the capital._

* * *

 **(Cue Ending Theme Song: Human Nature by Michael Jackson)**

 ***With the Wizard Rings floating around to the instrumentals and starting verse, we soon see Logan sitting on a hilltop, looking over the Halidom***

 **Looking Out**

 **Across The Night-Time**

 **The City Winks A Sleepless Eye**

 ***We then see Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa planning something for an upcoming battle as Lissa looks away, sighing***

 **Hear Her Voice**

 **Shake My Window**

 **Sweet Seducing Sighs**

 ***We see other members of the Shepherds interacting with each other, Emmeryn watching from above.***

 **Get Me Out**

 **Into The Night-Time**

 **Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight**

 ***Logan and Lissa could be seen across the way, smiling a bit as they walking towards each other.***

 **If This Town**

 **Is Just An Apple**

 **Then Let Me Take A Bite**

 ***Then, we see stills of the various Shepherds including Virion, Sully, Vaike, Stahl, and Miriel interacting with each other.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Chrom is then seen looking out a window with a girl in silhouette at that moment.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Logan sees a particular pair for a moment and smiled before he turns to see Lissa, both smiling.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***Emmeryn watches all this from nearby before we pan towards the sky.***

 **If They Say -**

 **Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature**

 **Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way**

 ***We turn to see Wizard and the Shepherds amidst the stars.***

 **I like livin' this way**

 **I like lovin' this way**

* * *

 **KKD: Yea, funny thing, I was planning a lot more supports in this one, but… due to timing, I only got one in this one. Eh, works better, I guess. It's a little short, but it's better than nothing. Well, tune in next time where the fun can truly begin. 'Til then, I'm KKD Silver giving you the current support ranks.**

 **Support Level Ranks**

 **Lora & Frederick: C**

 **Logan & Chrom: C**

 **Chrom & Lissa: C**

 **Lora & Kyln: C**

 **Chrom & Frederick: C**

 **Logan & Lissa: C**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

* * *

To complete this Super Hero Time, please go see Hope the Victor's profile and read MLP: Resurrection of Harmony...


End file.
